Lost and Found
by metalelricbros
Summary: Rin sacrificed himself to the demon world of Gehenna in order to save his brother Yukio three years ago. When everyone seemed to finally accept that Rin would never return, he does-only he is not the same person they all knew before. Now, Yukio has to keep the promise he made to his brother the night he left them and bring him back to the person he once was-if he still can. R
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ao no exorcist/blue exorcist fanfic so this is exciting ! Anyways, this is just a prologue, the actual story will begin in the next chapter and I'll try to have that up some time next week :) Please leave comments and/or ideas because it's __**you**__ that I'm writing for! :) I'll respond to your reviews when I post the next chapter!_

_~ Laurissa_

* * *

"So what will it be, _Brother_?" The demon smirked.

Rin ground his teeth in frustration.

"Don't Rin!" Yukio protested. "It's exactly what they want-"

"You don't think I know that?" Rin shouted, breaking his train of thought. Rin Okumura had always anticipated that something like this would happen, but whenever he thought of how he would get out of the situation, his mind would wander and he's lose interest quickly. However, whenever he _did_ try to come up with a plan, Mephisto had always been a major player-who, at the moment, was absent.

'_I'm going to kill that bastard_,' Rin thought angrily.

"Made up your mind yet?" The demon snickered, and Rin saw its grip tighten on Yukio's throat.

When Rin saw the light fading from his brothers eyes, he put his sword back in its sheath and he felt the flames that marked him as Satan's son reside back within himself. Rin didn't look up, but he heard his brother fall to the ground and start gasping for air. As long his brother was alright Rin could sacrifice himself.

"Now was that so hard?" The demon asked, his voice slick and smooth.

Yukio looked up, wide eyed and shaking his head. "Rin, what do you think you're doing? What about me? Or the guys? What about Shiemi?"

Rin stopped in his tracks, but refused to look his brother in the eye. He took a moment before speaking, knowing that words would have failed him, had he have spoken a moment ago. Regardless of the pause, his voice still trembled. "I'm not going to let you die for me. What good will that do anyways? You're saying that I should just let him kill everyone that I care about so I'll be left alone, with a guilty conscience that tells me that I had the chance to save you? No, that's not going to happen. Even if you're upset or depressed you'll still have people to turn to. I'm not leaving you alone." He stopped talking when he sensed my voice going weak again.

Yukio, however, didn't hesitate to reply again. "I need you, Rin! We don't have a mother or a father-all we've got left is each other!"

Rin sighed. Rin admits that his brother's words struck a chord with him, but not enough to let Yukio die on his watch. "I thought you were the smart brother, Yukio? I'm not actually going to die-even you know that-and if I do come back, er-_different_, I'm counting on you to bring me back to my senses, got it?" Rin turned to face him, one last time, and forced a smile on his face.

Yukio ignored everything his older brother said and struggled to reach him but Rin continued to walk away. With each step Rin took, he could feel pressure forming in himself and panic began to spread in his thoughts. Was he making the right choice? Would they really leave his friends and family alone? These and other thoughts flooded Rin, nearly making him stop and turn back-but he went on.

The demon smiled and grabbed Rin's swords from him, laughing. Rin's reflexes kicked in and he reached for it, but he stopped and pressed his hands to his side-there was no turning back at this point. "No use for this anymore," The demon snickered. With a large amount of pressure, the blade cracked before falling to the ground in two separate pieces. Rin stared in shock while his blue flames spread across his body-now uncontrollable. Rin clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground. Now that the sword could no longer control him, it would be impossible for the Vatican to allow him to live in peace in this world. Rin couldn't turn to look at his brother again when tears began to form in his eyes.

'_Stop it_,' Rin lectured to himself. '_Even though the choices were limited-in the end it came down to my decision. I will _not _cry_.'

Rin breathed in and out to maintain a steady voice before speaking. "Goodbye, brother."

Rin noticed Yukio calling his name, screaming after him, but it was nothing but a small buzzing sound as he approached the portal that would bring him to Gehenna; the world of demons-the world he belongs in.

He stepped through the gate and all of the warmth of the human world left him instantly. Panic seized up inside him as he tumbled through this new, cold world and regret began to fill his mind immediately. While Rin was silent from fear as he fell, the demon was laughing and turned to smile at Rin.

"_Welcome home, Brother, Father is waiting_."


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the update ! The first part takes place in Yukio's 1st pov and the second part is in 3rd person but follows mephisto. _

_~ Laurissa_

* * *

_Review Responses: _

_**born on the day of earthquakes**__ : i think this chapter may answer some of those questions, but as you said, we'll have to wait and see !_

_**saber7fatality**__ : thanks for the comments! hopefully as the story progresses you'll get some of the stuff you want ! ahaha_

_**wildface97**__ : thanks, your review was awesome ! I'm glad that you really liked it! :)_

_~tell me your thoughts at the bottom and I'll respond when I post the next chapter!~_

* * *

Chapter one – Yukio

"You called for me?" I asked, upon entering Mephisto's office.

Mephisto spun around his chair and set his feet upon his desk. "Yes, there's been some disturbances in a town close to True Cross academy. I want you and your team to go and investigate what it is."

I eyed him carefully; he normally didn't send me on missions outside of True Cross since I'm still a teacher here. "Do you have any idea of what the cause of the disturbance might be?"

"Yes, I have some idea of it." He replied, smiling.

"And will you give me any insight to that though?" I asked, but I already knew the response before he even replied.

"No."

I sighed. '_Of course not_.' I grabbed the portfolio containing the debriefing from his desk and began to make my exit. "My team will be on this immediately, Sir."

Mephisto smiled, but I sensed a hidden meaning behind it. There's something that he's not telling me, and he knows full well that I suspect him. "I can always count on you. Now, be safe, Yukio Okumura."

'_Why the hell is he always so cryptic with some things_?' I thought irritably after emerging from Faust's office. Perhaps I'm still in a bad mood from before-last week was the third anniversary of Rin's disappearance and it still wasn't getting easier. It didn't take much to see that I've changed since that day-my compassion, my drive, my kindness; all of it had become negative, weakened. Most assumed that it was because Rin was gone-when the real cause was that _they_ believed he was gone, for good.

However, none of them irritated him as much as Mephisto. When the demons had attacked my brother and me, I immediately sent a signal to Mephisto stating that we need him immediately. As you can already assume, he didn't come and my brother had given himself up. At first I assumed that there was a reason for his absence, but when I gained the courage to confront him about he replied, "_It didn't concern me."_ The conversation became heated quickly, and I left his office in an even worse mood then when I had entered.

Rin isn't gone, though-I know that for a fact. He's too important to Satan and the rest of the demons for them to just dispose of him. But all this time in Gehenna can't have a positive effect on him; the words Rin told me rang in my head, "-_and if I do come back, er-_different_, I'm counting on you to bring me back to my senses, got _it?" Something tells me that I'm going to need to do that when he finally does comes back.

My thoughts were disrupted when a faint pop appeared next to my ear. I jolted to a stop for a moment before realizing that it was only Shura. I sighed, my irritation increasing. She smiled and caught up to my walking pace.

"Is that our next mission?" She asked, craning her neck to see over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem that difficult," I replied honestly, looking at the debriefing as we walked. "I think I'd be able to do this one on my own."

Shura blew another bubble and spoke casually. "You may think that, but Mephisto is never wrong about these things. If he wants the whole team to go, then he's got a good reason for it."

My shoulders slumped down. "I don't get how such a weird guy is so smart."

She agreed but I saw her face become anxious. I noticed Shura's hesitation before asking the next question. "Did you ask him about Rin?"

My steady walk faltered for a moment and I quickened my pace to reach her again. Almost every time I saw Mephisto in private I would ask to see if there were any signs of my brother. "No, not this time."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "That's a first. Finally accept he may not come home?" I saw her regret her word choice when she noticed my downcast expression. "Uh-I'm sorry, Yukio. That came out wrong. It's just he's been gone for three years and there hasn't been any word of him-even the demons we captured had no idea where he is. The Vatican even issued a _funeral_ for him. A _funeral_, Yukio. Not only that, but even if he did come back, what are the odds of the Vatican letting him live?"

I understood that Shura was trying to be helpful but sometimes her acts of 'kindness' weren't needed _or_ wanted. I cleared my throat before responding. "Rin wouldn't give up on me, so I'm not giving up on him. It's as simple as that."

_Right_?

Suguro-who had managed to convince me to call him Bon- came along with Shura and I. He was the best exorcist of his class so he's always an easy choice for most missions, but surprisingly, he's also the only other person that believes Rin will come home-and I guess Mephisto, but he doesn't really count as a person.

"Seems like a lot of people for a stupid mission," Bon muttered, miserably and tossed the folder containing all of the information to the side.

I nodded and I could feel myself scowling as well.

"We're here," Shura announced, stopping the car.

We all got out and walked around to the alley way.

"I don't sense any demon activity nearby," Shura said, starting to feel like maybe this _isn't_ a big mission.

"I told you," I replied in a bored tone.

Just when I was about to announce we were going to leave, Bon's eyes widened and he walked past me towards the other wall. "Wait." He stopped and pointed to one spot on the wall that was charred. He rubbed his finger against the wall but he stepped back when a third of it simply collapsed. "This isn't a regular burn. Fire shouldn't be able affect brick buildings like this in this way-unless it was a major fire, but the local firefighters would have heard of it, if that were the case. The only other time I've seen something like this was nineteen years ago.

Nineteen years ago…

My eyes snapped open with realization. "Are you sure Bon? Are you absolutely sure?" I felt my heart beat faster and faster, my throat went dry and I could feel emotions build up inside me.

After a moments' hesitation, he nodded. "These are Satan's blue flames, and the only person I know besides Satan himself that has those flames, is your idiot brother." Bon made it sound like he wasn't happy that Rin may or may not be back, but his eyes said otherwise.

I smiled down at myself and began to laugh. He's alive. He's alive and he's finally come home. Three years without him, it felt so much longer then it was. In those three years, none of my students have changed in personality, but their appearances have aged.

I wonder if Rin has changed.

* * *

Mephisto knew that Rin Okumura had entered his office, even though he could not hear his footsteps. When he did turn to see the lost brother who had so suddenly turned up after three years, he quickly had recover from his surprised expression. Although Rin was still fifteen-extremely slow aging was one of the perks of being a full demon-accepting his demon side has done well for him, Mephisto admired. He had grown taller and his dark hair framed his face-that now appeared more sharp and masculine. He was still small, but you could see that underneath his clothes, he was well built. He looked like he was at least seventeen.

If you were to look at Rin three years ago, your first impression would be 'This guy is an idiot'; now, however, Rin was terrifying and intimidating. Although he looked the same as before, the frightening aura he gave off was enough to make him nearly unrecognizable. Mephisto, however, had feared that Rin would return this way-in complete allegiance to Gehenna. He knew that this could only mean one thing-he had extended his amount of time given in the world of Assiah.

Rin sat down on a chair, swinging one leg over the other, and setting his expensive looking coat on his lap. He had a cocky smirk on his face, not hiding the fact that he doesn't want to be here. "Hello, brother."

"I thought you were back," Mephisto mused. "However, I know for certain that Satan is not in control of you-at least, not right now-and there's no other demon that can possess a child of Satan, such as you. However, I know that's not the Rin Okumura I knew three years ago, he cares about nothing besides his friends and family, whereas you have intention of staying in Assiah longer then you have too."

Rin's scowl deepened. "Still observant as ever," He muttered under his breath. "_Anyways_, to answer your question, the best answer is that the blue flames are in control of me now. When the sword was snapped three years ago, I had absolutely no idea how to control Satan's flames and lost myself to them. Afterwards, Satan taught me-I suppose, the flames-how to control them."

Mephisto took a moment before responding and had the nerve to smile too. "How interesting. I'm assuming that Rin is still in there-the _real_ Rin, that is."

Rin knocked on his head, grimacing. "You catch on fast. Back in Gehenna he's alright but here he can sense everyone he used to know and he just _won't shut up_." He groaned and covered his face. "I've had a headache ever since I got here."

Mephisto laughed before becoming what is serious for him. "Well, you came back to this world for a reason, right?"

Rin nodded, straightening up. "Father wants you home, no arguments." His voice was stern, matter-of-factly.

Mephisto laughed, but there was a worried tone in it. "Why does he want me home so suddenly?"

Rin looked at him, but the pity in his eyes agitated Mephisto. Rin sighed before continuing. "You've been in Assiah for too long, Father is worried about your well-being."

"-or where my loyalty lies," Mephisto corrected, smiling. His smile, however, seemed uneasy now.

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Rin muttered. Rin stood up and put his jacket on. "Well, then lets head home."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," Mephisto reminded. He had to think of a plan on how he would get out of this situation. Returning to Gehenna after being in league with the Vatican for so long could mean a death sentence for him-or maybe something even worse than death.

Rin turned back to his 'brother', eyes now red-rimmed and narrowed. Before Mephisto could even blink he was held against the far-side wall in his office, blue flames burning away the flesh at his wrists and ankles. Mephisto has been alive for centuries, so he's seen a fair share of battles and has even taken part in some of them himself. With that information, this is the only time he was ever felt real pain. He held most of it in, but even he couldn't stop a strangled cry at first.

When Mephisto gathered enough strength to level his gaze with Rin's, he was struck when he saw the young brother smiling, devilishly, twirling a piece of the blue flames he used to fear around his finger. When Rin's flames had first awakened, he still had his humanity-he clung to his human nature, completely ignoring his demon side. Looking at Rin now, there was no humanity in his eyes. He was a demon, and nothing else.

"Scared?" Rin mocked.

It took a moment for Mephisto to realize that he was shaking. '_Is this…fear_?' He thought to himself for the first time.

Rin walked around the room, and eventually came to a halt at Mephisto's chair and sat down on it. He spun around, turning the back of the chair to Mephisto, and stared at the humans walking towards their classes at True Cross academy through the window. "When the discussion on what to do with you came up back home, my first suggestion was to kill you before you could anymore damage to us. A lot of the others agreed-you've made quite a few enemies due to your fascination with humans, brother. Lucky for you though, Father needs you for something, so he forbade me to kill you." Rin spun back around, the cocky smile still on his face. The controlled flames around Mephisto's wrists and ankles went out and he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Even with his regenerative abilities, these burns will take time to heal.

Mephisto refused to look back up, his pride now gone. With those blue flames, he couldn't fight back at all. It was humiliating and frustrating-this young demon has the ability to overpower Mephisto so easily. For the first time in his long life, Mephisto was scare-and from Rin Okumura of all people? The longer he thought about how much the young boy has changed, the more he wondered how much pain and damage Satan must have done to the _real_ Rin. Rin stood up and headed to the door.

"I was told to give you time to think the offer over," Rin scoffed, as if he thought the idea was preposterous. "Anyways, eventually I'll have to take you back by force but until then I'm stuck here. However, the quicker you come back, the less severe your punishment will be." The smile still on his face, Rin stepped over Mephisto's body and headed for the door. "Think quickly, Brother. I'll be in touch."

Mephisto felt Rin vanish from the campus to who knows where and for the first time in his life, he felt scared and panicked. Several minutes passed and he was still in the same position next to the wall-was it because of the pain or the fear? Mephisto was unsure of the answer himself. Just then he felt three excited people enter his campus. How was is he going to explain to Yukio that Rin is well past the point of return?

Seeing Rin brought back all of the guilt that Mephisto felt three ago, when his cowardice didn't allow him to go to Rin's aid. Everything that is happening is Mephisto's fault, and he knew it.

* * *

_I know the chapter was a little slow but it'll get more interesting quickly :) leave your thoughts at the bottom ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, hope you're having a great Easter weekend-if you celebrate it-if not, hope you're having a great long weekend! Anyway, here is the update for you guys. I made it a bit longer because I ended up finishing the first part of the chapter earlier in the week, and decided to add in the last part since I had the time! _

_Thank you guys so much, this is my most popular story and I'm really glad that you all seem to be enjoying it! _

_~ Laurissa_

_(ps. I'll put all of my responses to your reviews at the bottom this time_!)

* * *

**[3rd person, focused on Rin]**

"This is such bullshit," Rin muttered as he tossed his bag onto the bed. He was just _aching_ to burn something but Father forbade him from doing anything that would get the Vatican to notice him. He was to retrieve Mephisto Phelis and do nothing else. Rin scoffed and removed his shirt. He walked toward the large windows of the condo he was renting and stared down at the streets below. Rin was always fascinated by humans-but not in the way Mephisto is. Where his brother see's these weak creatures as a topic of study, Rin sees them as prey-and nothing else.

"Why do I have to be here?" Rin asked himself and collapsed onto a chair. It was true the human world was much more appealing in appearance then Gehenna, but there were so many _restrictions_ because of 'ethical' issues or something stupid like that. In the world run by demons, only the strong survive. Anything weak-like humans-are just a meal to us.

"I'm hungry," Rin pouted as he thought about the cowering humans that his brethren were probably having back home right now.

A sudden pressure built up in Rin's head and his pout became a scowl. '_Stupid human_,' Rin thought. The human part of him was fighting for control, again. It couldn't speak directly to him, but Rin could always feel his presence trying to push through the barrier. However, it was pointless; there was no way that a human could ever defeat a full-fledged demon in such a way. All this petty human could do was give Rin a migraine-it's nothing that he can't handle though.

'_Why was I the one who was sent here_?' Rin complained to no one but himself.

He fell onto the bed and crossed his arms behind his head, staring at the blank, white ceiling. It was nearly impossible for Rin to remain still-his blue flames were very restless from being contained when they were used to burning freely around him in Gehenna.

"I feel ya," Rin whispered to his flames. He groaned and covered his face. "Great-now I'm talking to myself."

Rin sat up, slumping his shoulders so his elbows rested on his knees. For the first time, he was away from his Father. Yeah, he'll follow his old man into hell and all-literally-but Rin is still a teenager, and it's healthy for teenagers to have a little rebellious nature every once in a while.

He put on a fresh shirt and grabbed his jacket and shades. If he's going to be stuck here, he sure as hell is going to make the best of it.

* * *

[**1st person, Rin**]

It wasn't too difficult to find a club once leaving the condo. Near the bottom of True Cross was downtown-or the slums, if you will. With the human still pounding behind my head, I chose the loudest nightclub I saw to drown him out.

Once inside, I couldn't tell whether my head was throbbing from the little brat or the music-which is just what I wanted. There weren't many attractive girls here, disappointing me, but there was one in particular that caught my eye. She was small, petite and had a pretty face. I motioned with my head for her to follow me out-and the stupid human that she is, did just that.

Just as I expected, the alley that's tucked off to the side was empty. There wasn't even anyone close enough to hear her scream. Once she stepped into the dim light, I saw that her eyes had a distance in them and I felt disappointed. Drugs always make the soul weaker and less pleasing. That didn't stop me from smiling though. A helpless girl's soul being devoured? I licked my lips and moved in.

* * *

[**3rd person, focused on Yukio**]

As Yukio walked back towards Mephisto's office-with Bon and Shura trailing somewhere behind him-his happy thoughts of Rin returning, became angry towards Mephisto. _He knew, the bastard _knew _that Rin was back_, Yukio thought. He had to find him, Yukio had to make sure that his older brother was okay and well-he shook his head. Who the hell was he kidding? Three years in Gehenna? There's no way he's okay, right now. The hell he must have gone through to escape-or whatever he did to get out-must leave him so lost and confused right now.

'_I haven't forgotten our promise brother,_' Yukio thought, as if reminding himself.

"Faust!" He shouted going into the headmaster's office. "You-" The curse words that he had prepared were cut short when Yukio saw Mephisto laying down against the wall. After he processed that, he noticed that parts of the wall he was leaning against were very badly burned-however, they were restricted, only a small portion of it was black, yet the fire that must have burnt it would have been extremely hot and should have definitely spread further. Yet these flames were concentrated, controlled. My eyes narrowed as realization hit me.

'_Mephisto sent us on that mission to get us away from the school because he knew that Rin would come here and he sent my team to that place so we would know he was back but not get in his way. The reason a whole team went was so people would believe me when I came back-anyone would believe Bon anyways; he has that effect on people_,' Yukio concluded. Everything made sense, but he still didn't understand why Mephisto had to keep all of these things a secret from him.

It finally hit Yukio that Mephisto was injured-and not just sitting on the floor. The processing it took in Yukio's brain for him to come to that conclusion took a lot longer than it should have-it's just a little surprising to see a demon like Mephisto Phelis so injured that he can't even stand. After realizing that, Yukio ran to his side, and propped him up so he could at least lean against the wall comfortably.

He looked up and grunted. Yukio shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw that the bastard was still able to keep that stupid smile on his face. "Okumura, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Did you gather some information on your trip?"

Yukio couldn't help but laugh-but even he didn't know why. It was hard to be mad at Mephisto when he was in this condition. However, there was still a sharpness in Yukio's tone when he spoke. "Yeah, I got your _information_." Yukio sighed before continuing, trying to calm down. "Why didn't you tell me that Rin was back?"

"Well," Faust started. "I needed to check his condition before I could let you anywhere near him, of course."

"And how was he?" Even Yukio couldn't ignore the doubtful tone he heard in his voice.

Mephisto made a sound that was somewhere along the lines of a scoff and laugh. "Well, we most definitely can't tell the Vatican he's back when he's in this condition-does that answer your question?"

Yukio averted his gaze, becoming worried again. He took a moment before sputtering out the words, as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "How bad is he?"

Mephisto twirled his beard, pondering. "Well, he's much more interesting; if he weren't so much like the rest of our demon brothers, I wouldn't mind speaking to him more. Unfortunately, he's here for a specific reason and he doesn't intend to stay around longer then he needs to." He chuckled quietly. "He'll wreak havoc while he's here though-that's a given."

"That isn't something to laugh about," Yukio muttered. Of course he was happy that he could confirm his brother has been alive all along, but he didn't want to hear others talk about him in this way. Rin was is his older brother and he can't picture him as a demon like the Earth King-like _Satan_, the father that they shared.

Mephisto sobered up-but only slightly. "You're right-but I want you to be aware your brother his _gone_. With his condition, there's no hope for reviving the old him." He finished just as Bon and Shura made it in.

They immediately surrounded the two on the floor, and helped Faust to his feet. It took Yukio a moment to realize that he had yet to move from his crouching position-but his mind wouldn't let him. Even when he spoke, his words sharp and harsh, he didn't turn around.

"It's not true," Yukio hissed, his emotions getting the better of him. The other three turned to look at him. "It's _not_ true. Brother will come back-and I'm the one who's going to save him."

"What are you blabbing about now?" Shura whispered, the only time she was ever sympathetic to Yukio was when it concerned Rin. Even Bon looked down, avoiding his gaze.

Yukio pushed back the other two, and lifted Mephisto to his gaze by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me where he is!" He shouted. "Tell me where Rin went!"

"Yukio, calm down!" Bon protested. There was a sense of worry in his voice.

"Don't tell me that, Bon!" Yukio replied, continuing to shout. "This bastard knows where Rin is, and he's going to tell me right now!"

"What?" Bon asked, averting his gaze to Mephisto. "Where is he?"

Mephisto laughed, but quietly. "If I wasn't injured, you wouldn't be able to do this to me-"

His words were cut off when Yukio's fist made contact with the demons face-_hard_. Mephisto flew back and was lying on the ground like he was before. His comment only angered Yukio even more.

"Yukio, calm down!" Shura shouted, also becoming worried. When he turned to face her, she was surprised to see how different he looked when he was this angry. She felt like he was almost a completely different person.

"I'm not stopping until he tells me where my brother is!" Yukio shouted, but his voice was beginning to break down. He turned back to Mephisto-but Shura and Bon could swear they saw something in his eyes that resembled tears. "Tell me where he is, damn it! Tell me where my brother went!"

Yukio averted his gaze from everyone again, he didn't want to look at any of them pitying him-the way their eyes stared into his back was enough to let him know what the others thought of him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mephisto sigh. "If it makes you less depressed, then I suppose I have no choice." Mephisto told Yukio Rin's location and Yukio could hardly breathe when he learned how close his brother was.

'_One of the keys I have will put right by his apartment complex_,' Yukio realized. '_I'll save him, I know I will._'

Once memorizing the address, Yukio stood up, ready to go to his brother.

"Okumura, wait." Mephisto said, a worried smile stretched across his face. Yukio forced himself to stop and look at the headmaster, preparing himself for something he wouldn't want to hear. "This brother is not the one you remember; that's just a warning."

Yukio clenched his teeth to stop him from saying anything. He forced himself to nod and left.

* * *

**[1st person, Yukio]**

_I feel it_. He's really here. I put my hand against the door to his apartment and stood there for moment, pondering what I'm going to see when I finally go through this door. I bypassed the buildings security easily, I had a feeling that if I had called up to Rin's room on the main level, he would have turned me away instantly. Still, now that I can sense Rin's demonic presence, I can understand why Mephisto had warned me about him.

I shook my head. No, it doesn't matter how far gone Rin may appear-I _know_ that my brother would never give up completely. No matter how far he has fallen, I'll always be there to get him back on track-even if he doesn't want my help.

The door was locked, but it wasn't that difficult to pick. Rin would know I was here now-he probably sensed me the moment I stopped in front of his door. He probably thought I was burglar-he is staying in one of the more expensive condos and theft wasn't uncommon in this area of downtown. I saw Rin in his demon form years ago, when he wasn't able to control his abilities, but who knows what he's like now? I kept my gun loaded just in case.

I jumped at the sound of the door clicking shut behind me. It had to be Rin but I never sensed him move at all-in fact, now his presence seemed to be _everywhere_. I swallowed and stepped forward.

"Faust told me you're here, Rin," I said aloud. I waited a moment but there was still no response. "Brother, I know you're here-"

"Ugh-alright, alight," A voice said from around the corner.

I froze. _Rin_. That's Rin's voice-but it wasn't at the same time. There's something wrong with it. I noticed my hand trembling around the handle of the gun. There was something else, though. He wasn't talking to me; there was another person he was directing his statement to, but I couldn't sense anyone else in the room besides us.

Rin finally came into view and leaned against the corner of the wall. He had a stuck up smile on his face-similar to the one that Mephisto wore-and had his arms crossed over his chest. He looks so different now. "Hello, _brother_." He stressed on the word 'brother', but it didn't come off very positive.

I swallowed, not sure how to feel. "Rin? Is that really you?"

I forced myself not to flinch at his laugh. This doesn't sound like Rin. "C'mon Yukio, it's only been three years and I haven't changed nearly as much as you have."

"I wouldn't go that far," I muttered quietly. He may look similar on the surface, but the aura he gave off was enough to make him seem like he was a different person.

He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "I was really hoping you wouldn't come here. Whenever the thought of you comes up, I get a headache-literally."

I was surprised at how hurt I felt, but then I sensed a dual-meaning behind it that made me curious. "Well, you always gave me a headache before so I guess I'm just returning the favour." I replied.

He smirked. "You're jokes still haven't gotten any more funny."

'_I didn't know I was telling a joke_,' I thought to myself bitterly.

He walked to the kitchen and opened a bottle of alcohol and began to pour some for himself. He looked to me, a gesture that asked if I wanted a drink, but I shook my head. This definitely wasn't Rin, but this person wasn't the cold-hearted, merciless demon that I was preparing myself for. He wasn't like Amaimon, the Earth King, whose only pleasure is destruction. However, when you think about it, Rin _did_ spend most of his life in the Assiah as a human, so this culture will never be completely foreign to him. I smiled as I saw this as a sign for hope, '_I can still save him_.' He filled his glass which gave off a strong alcoholic scent. He downed the entire drink in seconds.

I scowled, imagining how horrible the taste must be, but Rin didn't seem affected by it. "Aren't you underage?"

Rin laughed sharply and began to fill himself another glass. "Aren't you the protective brother? However," He held up the bottle. "I got this from a vending machine. I don't think the drinking age is really enforced around here."

He sat down on a chair and looked up to me. I tried to find a sense of familiarity in his gaze, but all I felt was a stranger. "So, Yukio, why did you force Mephisto to tell you my location? I don't doubt that he warned you not to come here."

I was surprised when I saw a flash of red go across his eyes and he laughed at my reaction. I averted my gaze from his. "I'm here to keep the promise I made three years ago. I'm going to save you before you hurt anyone."

His laugh made me flinch. "You're so naïve, Yukio. I've already had my _meal_ today, so you're a little late for that."

My eyes widened. _He-he killed someone? Rin killed someone_? I shook my head. This isn't Rin. It took more strength then I thought to keep myself calm. "If you keep up with that, the Vatican will be on to you."

"Like I give a shit about them. Father killed all of them in minutes, remember? They don't stand a chance against me," his matter-of-factly tone made me tremble-but I froze when his eyes went cold. "Now don't make me repeat myself; _why are you here_?"

"I already told you."

"You're going to try and bring me back?" He laughed. "I'm sorry, Yukio, but I'm too far gone to be saved."

A lump formed in my throat. "No."

"Are you going to start crying?" He mocked. He finished his drink and stood up. "I understand what you're trying to do; in fact, some may even say it's noble-but what you're doing is pointless, it will only lead you to more pain. Now, go home and stop wasting my time."

I felt my jaw tighten, and my fear soon turned to my anger. "If you're so merciless like you trying to come off as, why am I still alive?"

For once, Rin seemed to be caught off guard and he actually scowled. "The only reason I didn't kill you right off the bat was for my sake not yours, trust me." I raised my eye brows. He sighed and continued. "If I do kill you-or anyone else I knew for that matter-I'll probably get the biggest headache that will most likely take decades to go away."

_A…headache_? My eyes widened. _My brother always did have a knack for giving people migraines. Now that I know, this should work_. I raised my gun and levelled it to his chest.

Rin laughed. "Are you going to shoot me, brother? Remember how well that went last time? You froze because you were too weak to pull the trigger."

I focused my eyes on his and smiled. I spoke in a cool tone. "A lot has changed, _Brother_." I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

Although I was almost positive this would work, shooting Rin wasn't an easy thing to do mentally. I opened my eyes slowly and saw his body collapse on the ground. He still had that arrogant smile that demons wore, but there was appraisal in his eyes, like he respected me for shooting him. Once his eyes closed, I dropped the gun and stepped back. _He still hasn't moved. He should have moved by now. Why is he so still! I know that shot wouldn't have killed him-it's impossible to kill a high level demon like that so simply; but why isn't he awake? Did I over calculate? Did I shoot my brother for no reason? When he wakes up he'll really kill me-he won't care about a headache. _

My train of thought stopped when I saw his arm twitch.

He's waking up_-but which Rin will I see_?

"Yukio?" He said, putting himself in a sitting position. He turned to me, cold and angry. "You bastard!"

It didn't work.

"Why did you shoot me in the chest? I'm going to have a bruise there now! Why not my hand or arm or leg! I worked hard for these abs!" He shouted, completely infuriated.

This person…_is an idiot_. Rin!

I wasn't really the emotional type but I threw my arms around my brother anyways.

"Ow!" He protested and pushed me off of him. He rubbed his stomach. "You shot me in the chest, remember? I may be tougher now but I've always had sensitive skin."

I smiled which easily became a laugh. Even though he's been trapped in that body, he hasn't changed a bit. I decided to rest a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides the fact that you just _shot_ me, I'm fine." He saw that I noticed him squint. "Anyhow, I'll only be able to talk to you for a few minutes before I lose it again."

I felt something in my chest drop. _He can't leave me yet_. A few minutes? Guess I'll have to get everything out quicker than I thought. "You. _Idiot_! What the hell were you thinking jumping through that portal! Were you okay with the fact that you may have been leaving us for good!?"

Rin shook his head and sighed. He smiled-and it was the one that _I_ had grown up with, not the one the demon wore. "You really don't listen, do you? If I hadn't gone through that gate I would have been forced to watch you and everyone else die-this way you can save me. Look at us now, all you had to do was shoot me and I'm back to normal."

"But even you said it won't hold up for much longer," I replied, feeling myself become negative again. I stopped thinking about that-we need to figure something out and fast. _Keeping Rin on track is going to be the real challenge_, I realized negatively. "Rin, explain to me quickly and in detail what happens when you're…trapped."

"How can I explain it with detail if I have to do it quickly?" He argued.

"Just do it," I snapped. After a moment, I found myself smiling; Rin gets accustomed to situations so easily, it almost feels like nothing has changed.

He scratched his head and leaned back. "Well, I'm _there_ and I can talk but he can't actually hear me. The worst I can do is give him a headache."

"And how do you do that?"

Rin just shrugged. "I just shout. He can't understand what I'm saying but the louder I am the more pressure I build in his head."

I paused to ponder what he said. "How long do you usually shout for?"

"I don't know, until he stops what he was doing?" He replied simply.

"Did you ever shout for longer than that?" I asked, hopeful.

"No. Why? Should I have done that?" He asked, thinking about the possibility.

I sighed, losing faith with my brother. He definitely hasn't changed at all since he's been trapped in his own head. "Well, next time you do that don't stop so soon, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Rin replied, giving me that big, goofy smile of his. It quickly faded when a pained look came over his face.

"Rin!" I shouted, becoming worried. He was holding his head now, as if trying to keep himself together.

"_No_!" He shouted and pushed away from me. "I can hold him off for now, but not for much longer. I promise to fight from now on, okay? Just get away because if he takes over and you're still here, he may not care about the headache I'll give him."

After hesitating I grabbed my gun and ran to the door. "I'll be back for you, Rin! I won't abandon you, not when I know there's a chance to save you! Wait till, he's weak to try and take over or it may not work. I'm going to bring you home, brother." There was so much more I wanted to say, but I knew there wasn't any time.

I heard him laugh, but it sounded like he was forcing it through the pain. "Sounds good. I won't stop fighting either, that's a promise!"

I smiled, but I felt a tear leave my eye. "See you soon, Rin."

"Yukio?" He called after me before I closed the door. It sounded so scared and weak that I couldn't think of a response, but he continued anyways. "I'm sorry, Yukio. I didn't mean to put you through this alone."

I ground my teeth. "Remember what you said before? I still had my friends so I was never really alone."

"That's good," He replied, his voice was quiet and weak, but there was relief in it as well. "See you later."

I cast one last look of farewell, and closed the door, leaving my brother to face his monster alone.

* * *

_Review Responses: _

_**Rabbit Paols:**__ Thanks, hope you like this new chapter too! _

_**DreamxtoxlivextoxDream**__: dont worry, I'm having fun writing this too, so I wont abandon it!_

_**Npeaknoda**__: Thanks, those are my favourite types of ao no exorcist fics too! _

_**pietje**__: thanks, I'm glad you think I'm good writer! This is only my fourth story so I'm happy that you think that!_

_**WritingBlues404**: glad you like it!_

_**Written-Blood:** If you catch anymore mistakes let me know! I dont always notice them so a little help from the outside is always great! I'm glad that you like the story though!_

_**blackchaosaria2501**: I'm glad you like it so much! _

_~Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm writing this story for you guys, so I love hearing what you think of it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ I KNOW I KNOW IM A BAD PERSON! See, about three and half weeks ago I had nearly finished this chapter, but my dad-being the oblivious idiot he is-__**sat down on the laptop when it was open**__. Yes. When he had realized what he had done, the screen had already completely deattached from the keyboard and had no hopes of turning back on. So, being the idiot I was, i had none of my files backed up onto a seperate hardrive or whatnot and we didnt get the new laptop until about a week and half ago. I would have had it typed out sooner, but anyone else who has had to rewrite a chapter again can understand that agonizing pain of doing so. Plus, add on homework, work and school; I havent really had the time to write. Dont you worry, now that I'm back, you can expect weekly updates again! _

_ANYWAYS, here's the new chapter (sorry it's pretty rushed because I really wanted to get it out there for you guys!)_

_~ Laurissa _

_**Leave a review at the bottom and I'll respond in the next chapter!**__ (Last chapters reviews are at the bottom) _

* * *

** Okay, some people were a little confused with what's happening with Rin so I'll explain it here**: everyone knows that before Rin gained control of his flames, he had two very split personalities: his human one, and the demon one (like when he uses the flames and he loses control) basically in this, the demon conscience of Rin took over, and I guess you can say that it tamed itself to be more calm like the other demons (if that makes sense) Sometimes I'll refer to that side as his 'flames' because really, that is his demon side and is what makes him lose control. Hope that cleared it up for people, if you're still confused, you can message me! :)

* * *

The trip from Rin's apartment back to Mephisto's office was quick using the keys. About a half hour had passed but Mephisto, Shura and Bon were still the only ones in the room. They were surprised to see me back soon-or to still see me alive; either way, I'm not dead.

"Told you so," Shura said smugly. "Yukio wouldn't die that easily."

"You were betting on whether or not I would die?" I asked. I'd say it were beneath them, but then I would be lying.

Shura's smile widened. "Look, he's even acting normal again."

I felt my cheeks go pink. "Sorry, I kind of lost it back there. I promise, I'm fine now."

Shura had kept her facial expression impassive, but her eyes showed that she was relieved. I was surprised that she was that worried about me.

Mephisto looked genuinely stunned. "You're alive," He commented before smiling. "You almost surprise me more than your brother used to."

"I don't think anyone can be as surprising as him," I replied, grinning as well.

Shura narrowed her eyes and expected my face closely. I leaned my head back to put some distance between us.

"What are you doing?" I asked, uncomfortable with her closeness.

"You're face," She commented. "I think it's the first time I've seen you smile in years."

"What?" I asked. What is she babbling about? "How is that even possible? I smile pretty often."

Bon appeared interested as well. "No, I think she's right, Yukio. To see you smiling really is a rare occurrence."

I felt irritated but I wasn't angry. Ignoring the two of them, I looked to Mephisto and bowed my head. "I apologize for my actions earlier. I was speaking and acting out of turn and will take any punishment you were to give, Sir."

He raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that there was something else I wanted to say. Damn him.

"You were right," I hesitated on continuing for a moment. "Rin isn't himself anymore-but that doesn't mean that he can't be saved. Even you must have noticed he's different from the other demons-like Amaimon. He's still _human _at his core."

"Are you even sure that the Rin you know is still alive?" Mephisto mused, but there wasn't much amusement in his voice.

"Yes," I replied. This time I made sure that my voice was stern and direct. "I managed to have the real Rin gain control-but it was only for a few minutes."

Mephisto actually looked impressed. He really doesn't put that much faith in me, does he? "Really? And how did you manage that?"

"I-uh, shot him," I mumbled.

There was a moment of silence and then laughter. "You shot him? Your own brother?" Mephisto said. I nodded. "How incredible! I didn't think that you would have that in you-what was the bullet?"

"It was a mixture of holy water and other chemicals," I replied quietly.

Mephisto nodded, understanding. "You nullified his demon abilities, making him human for as long as the bullet took affect. How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't," I replied honestly. "It was just an idea." I actually got the idea from the mission when Shiemi was possessed by the demon that was in her garden, but that didn't really matter here.

"How amusing," Mephisto said. "So it really _was_ just luck that you came back alive."

I didn't reply.

Bon seemed interested by the idea. "So can't we just dump a barrel of holy water over him and he's back to normal?"

"Not exactly," I protested.

"Once the holy water dries, he'll most likely go back to how he was before," Shura supplied. She jumped onto Mephisto's desk and crossed her legs. "Also, after a while he'll probably just end up growing an immunity to it and we can lose him for good. We also can't put any in his blood stream because he still _is_ a demon and who knows what that'll do to his insides."

"Three years and that kid is still causing problems for everyone else," Bon muttered.

"Rin said he's going to start fighting more for control now as well," I added.

"He wasn't doing that before?" Bon said. He was shocked to hear Rin wasn't _already_ doing that.

"So you're saying that your idiot brother has just been sitting in his head all day, doing _nothing_?" Shura asked for confirmation.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," I muttered, even though they really were right. "There were complications behind it."

"Doesn't chance the fact that Okumura is still as lazy as ever," Bon replied.

Even I couldn't argue with that.

"So if putting a bullet in him doesn't work, what can we do?" I almost thought I heard a bit of disappointment in Bon's voice but for some reason, it brought a smile to my face.

All of the eyes then turned to me.

"I-I don't know," I stammered, feeling the pressure of everyone looking at me. "The best we can do is weaken him enough for Rin to be able to take over himself." They still seemed to be waiting for a _real_ answer. "Really, that's all we can do."

"Great, we have to reply on _him_ this time," Bon muttered. He turned to me sharply. "Are you sure your brother can do this on his own?"

I could feel myself hesitating to respond. Can Rin do this? He's exceeded everyone's expectations before-but most of that was just luck or stupidity. I shook my head, erasing the thoughts. I turned back to Bon, determined. "Yes, I know he can."

Bon nodded, but he still seemed uncertain. It's not like I could blame him-Rin doesn't exactly have a good reputation for doing things properly. The three of us then determined to only let the Shima, Izumo, Konekomaru and Shiemi know about this-no one else. We were dismissed soon after arriving to that conclusion. The three of us took our separate ways, digesting everything we had learned today.

To my surprise, I found myself smiling widely. I was almost terrified I'd start laughing on the spot, that'd surely be a sign that I was finally going mad. Problem is, I really shouldn't have been laughing-but the fact that demon-Rin is going to want to tear my throat out when he regains consciousness just seemed to kill me.

* * *

_Rin's pov – 1__st__ person _

I woke up, but I refused to open my eyes-the pain exploding behind them was enough for me to know that I should keep them shut for the time being. Trembling, I got myself into a sitting position and pushed my back against the kitchen cupboards. I leaned my head back, taking a deep, strained breath. Fuck, this is the worst hangover that I've ever felt-I don't remember drinking last night-did I?

Wait-give me a second, I'm sure it'll come to me-_that little_ _shithead of a brother_! _He actually shot me_! What the hell were in those bullets? I could eat bullets soaked in holy water and still be able to stay conscious-whatever was in those were different.

I laughed sharply.

Although I'm going to tear him apart for what he did-I had to give four-eyes some credit. I never thought that weakling would have the inner strength to shoot his own brother. Although the pain behind my eyes wasn't gone, I opened them anyways. It was still dark out, and it doesn't look like I had been unconscious for very long. Knowing Yukio, I'm sure he knows I'm not dead. I brushed my hand through my hair, pushing back my bangs and sighed. Next time I see that bastard, I'm going to have to kill him, regardless of father's orders. Who knows what the other demons will say about me when they hear that a stupid exorcist knocked me out-yeah, there's _no_ chance that I'm going to let that happen.

The pressure behind my eyes seemed to keep building up, and I found myself scowling. '_Oh, it's _you_,_' I thought miserably. '_And here I thought it was a hangover_.' It didn't seem like it had been long since Yukio left. I could still feel the faint presence he had left behind. My senses heightened when I felt another presence approaching. After a moment, I realized it was just Amaimon. Damn, why does it have to be this guy?

"Hello, Rin," The Earth King greeted, walking into the room. "You look rather _hungry_ right now."

"Shut up," I muttered. "What the hell are you even doing here-Father sent _me_ to retrieve Mephisto Phelis."

"And he just sent _me_ to check up on you," Amaimon replied. My scowl hardened. _So they already know_.

"Unless you've brought me a little snack, there's no reason for you to be here," I returned sharply. What did Father think he was doing, telling me starve myself when I'm surrounded by all of these humans? I swear, the man just wants to punish me for all of the troubles that I caused him in the past.

"You know Father's orders," Amaimon lectured. _Blah, blah, blah_. Honestly, Father doesn't even _like_ Amaimon; out of all of the demons under his rule, he's not only the stupidest, but is also the most traitorous-besides Mephisto, of course.

"Even he knows that I can't keep that promise-what normal demon would starve themselves when they're surrounded by humans?" I retorted. "Oh, well, besides you and Phelis."

He glared at me.

"_Speaking_ of Sir Phelis, shouldn't you be crawling back to him, with your tail between your legs?" I smirked.

"O-of course not," He protested.

I rolled my eyes. Does this guy think I'm an idiot? Well, I don't exactly have a good track record for making smart moves but I'm not _blind_. "Alright, so now that that's wrapped up, you're free to go to wherever it was you were planning on going to next."

His expression didn't waver. "We already know that something happened to you, Rin Okumura. _Father_ knows."

I sighed dramatically. "Do you really have nothing better to do then annoy me with your stupid statements that I already know? Just go and visit Phelis, I won't tell Father, alright?"

He muttered a protest under his breath, but it was too muffled to understand properly. This guy has got hundreds of years on me, but he still acts like a stubborn child. Shaking my head I decided to just grab him by the collar of his shirt and carry him out the door. I'll admit, I wasn't acting like a gracious host. He fell to the ground outside my doorstep and was now angry.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke before he had the chance. "Thank you for the visit, Brother. It was very much appreciated. Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend, so you best be on your way."

I closed the door before he even had the chance to reply.

"Little prick," I muttered. I leaned against the door, taking in everything that had happened to me today.

Unfortunately, Yukio knows I'm here. This will be more irritating then problematic. I'll have to do my best to avoid him-I've got a feeling that he'll just make my migraines worse I can save killing him for later, when I have the time. I doubt the Vatican will know hear about me from him, though. However, Father and the other demons already know that something happened to me; great, now I'm going to have to listen to their nagging when I return. _Fantastic_.

After showering, the sun was beginning to rise in the world of Assiah. Despite the pounding pain in my head, I was smiling. Time for another day to play around with Mephisto Phelis.

* * *

Reviews:

Inesu-chan - glad you like it! ahha

blackchaosaria2501 - thanks, I'm going to try and make it long enough for all of you!

Canada's-yuki - thank you! :D

Rabbit Paols - happy you're looking forward to future chapters!

animefreak4077 - What a horrible time to ask for consistent updates ahah NOW I will be updating at least once a week since I have my laptop back, you shouldnt have to wait for three weeks anymore ! ahah A few people were a little confused about Rin so I explained it at the top :)

Willow Whelan - I'm glad that you like it that much ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Told you guys I'd get this updated in a week! Anyways, you guys have got me over 2000 views in five chapters which is amazing since I'm still new to the whole Fanfiction thing! Even though I dont get paid or anything, the fact that you all seem to like it means so much to me and makes me feel accomplished in some way ahah! _  
_So here's the next update, enjoy!_

_~Laurissa_

**_Write a review telling me what you think of the story so far, or where you think it's going and I'll put my replies in the next chapter! Last weeks reviews are at the bottom!_**

* * *

"Okumura is back?"

"Not exactly-" I tried to correct. The five of us had gathered in the old classroom we all used to meet on a regular basis, as I explained the situation.

"Sweet!" Shima continued, smiling brilliantly. "Well, where is he? He's behind the door isn't he? C'mon out Rin, no point in hiding from me-!"

Bon pushed down Shima's hat so it covered his face. "Shut up," He told Shima irritably. Shima pulled his hat off his head, his faint pink hair flying in in all directions. He looked at Bon, pouting, but it didn't faze him whatsoever. "Let Yukio finish talking."

Shima pretended to look as though he wanted to argue, and then acted like he was _allowing_ me to continue. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, Rin is back," I stated, but I tried to be careful with my choice of words. "But a different part of his conscience is controlling his actions."

"So you're saying it's the same person, but he's just thinking more like a demon rather than a human?" Izumo asked to clarify.

"A demon?" Shiemi repeated in a weak voice. She looked more frightened then relieved.

"That's about right," I confirmed.

"But why is he here?" Konekomaru asked. It was a question that the others wanted answered as well.

Since this part of it didn't concern them, I was unsure of whether or not to say my belief. However, it'd be better to tell them now instead of the truth coming out later unexpectedly. "I believe that he's being sent to retrieve Faust. I don't know the why or other details, but he has no business with anyone besides him."

"So he doesn't plan on hurting us?" Konekomaru whispered. I could almost sense some relief in his voice.

"He doesn't want to see us?" Shima complained. He looked hurt for a moment but that quickly turned to rage. "I'm going to kill that bastard! How can he be visiting nearby, but not want to see us? Why, the next time I see him-!"

This time Bon wrapped his entire arm around Shima's head, covering his mouth and nose. It took Shima a moment to push away from Bon. He was breathing heavily, his face now bright red. "Christ, Bon, you could have at least let me breathe," Shima complained, shifting away from him.

"Then shut up with your stupid babbling," Bon hissed, but I knew he was trying to be gentle about it.

Shima looked away, but I could understand where he was coming from. Before Rin sacrificed himself to the gates of Gehenna, he and Shima had become good friends. Shima was the first one to trust Rin again after his secret came out and Shima became just as important to Rin, as I was and vise-versa. Although Shima was hiding it, I knew that he wanted Rin back as much as I did.

"Is Rin okay, though?" Shiemi asked quietly, fidgeting with her fingers. "The Rin that we know." She corrected.

I was about to reply, but the words wouldn't come out. Shiemi wasn't saying much but I knew that she was holding back her thoughts. She had always struggled with expressing her feelings, and watching her these past three years always pained me. After Rin's disappearance, she became more serious about becoming an exorcist and I feel that along the process, she lost one of the best parts of her.

"He's fine," I told her gently. I felt myself smile naturally as I remembered the conversation that I had with my brother. "Actually, he seems to be a little too comfortable."

Although she wasn't looking at me, I sensed the slightest presence of a smile on her face.

"So do we have a plan for Rin?" Konekomaru asked. There was an unwavering determined look in his eyes. Even Izumo appeared completely focused on what was happening. At times like these, I need to remember that these aren't my students anymore-they've become full-fledged exorcists. It was hard to believe how far they've matured over the past few years.

"Yukio?" Shiemi asked, worried. I looked up, realizing that I had tuned out of the conversation. "Are you alright?"

My smile came easy to me. "Yeah, I'm fine, Shiemi. I'm just trying to think of something."

"You're realizing we're not little kids anymore," Konekomaru blurted.

"Huh?" His statement caught me off guard.

There was a slight hesitation before he replied. "When Rin disappeared, you seemed to vanish along with him. _You_ were here, but your mind wasn't. You did everything that was asked of you, but you never smiled or laughed or noticed anything happening around you. You were alive, but you weren't really living. When you saw us, you only noticed the negative things, and that made you draw away more. Now that there's hope to bring Rin back, it's as if you're waking up-you see how things are different and you've finally realized that things have changed-you've noticed that _we've_ changed."

My only way of responding was to blink. I was completely dumbfounded by him but the others seemed to agree with Konekomaru as his cheeks went pink, even I couldn't find anything invalid with what he said. "Yeah, I guess so," I replied slowly.

Shiemi smiled at me sweetly. "Don't worry though Yukio, we'll always be there for each other; that much hasn't changed."

Her words really did soothe me, and I felt more optimistic-about everything, really. I felt refreshed knowing that my friends still cared about me and it didn't feel like I was alone anymore. Even though Rin isn't entirely back, he was still here, alive and well-well, more like lazy, but that's alright too-considering it's him. So it's settled-my old team is being reinstated and the authorization is being made by me.

"Where do we start though?" Izumo asked-her negative tone hasn't changed much from before. "All we know is that Rin is in Assiah-we don't know anything else about him."

"Can't you ask your familiars?" Bon suggested. Izumo has become an accomplished Tamer-one of the best we have.

She looked at him, with a look that said he's an idiot. "Yeah, because they would help _us_. In case you've forgotten, those familiars are also demons-and I doubt they know anything about Satan and his plans anyways."

Bon looked agitated, seems these two still don't get along. He sat back down, now looking uncertain. "So what can we do? I mean, it's not like we can ask anyone why Rin is here-"

"But there is," I interrupted. How could I forget this so easily? I looked to Bon, and he understood immediately. "Mephisto Phelis."

* * *

"Wait, so Rin is targeting Mephisto?" Konekomaru asked. "But what would he want with him? Aren't they technically brothers?"

"I already told you-I don't know," I replied. Why is Rin trying to get Faust? There has to be a reason behind it, but more importantly; why Rin? I'm sure that Satan could have gotten a number of demons to do this-but he chose his son-his son, who just so happens to have originally been 'human'. Something wasn't right about this. "But I'm going to find out."

We had arrived at the door to his office but all of us froze when we heard more than one voice coming from inside.

"He's already here." I whispered, my heart racing.

"What?" Konekomaru asked, I could hear the fear in his voice.

I had already opened the door and entered the room. Thankfully, it didn't look like there was any violence-yet, but even I could feel the tension coming from them. The others behind me seemed frozen, shocked by the new Rin. They were going through the same experience I had when I saw him-belief, but also disbelief. Izumo whispered something to herself, but I couldn't hear it-Rin, however, did.

He burst out laughing-a loud and obnoxious sound. For some reason, it scared me. "Now _that's_ funny-especially coming from you, Eyebrows."

I turned around and saw Izumo turning pink.

"What did you say?" Shima asked, curious.

Bon looked at Shima the same way Izumo looked him earlier. His look said, '_Are you really asking that at this time?_'

"All I said was that he's hot now," She muttered after a moment.

Shima looked at her, devastated. "What about me? Aren't I hot?"

"Shima, shut up," Bon hissed. "Now is _not_ the time."

Rin turned his attention back to me-he looked extremely pissed off. I suppose I should be expecting it since I did technically put a bullet in him. He walked up to me, so we were only a foot away from each other. "You're lucky you're still alive, brat. The only reason I haven't killed you yet, is because of what Father would do to me when he found out-for some reason, he still recognizes _you_ as his son too." When he referred to me, it was like there was acid dripping from his words. It wasn't jealousy, he just didn't believe I deserved to be recognized by our so-called 'Father'.

After a sharp look, he turned to face the others; Rin was smiling but it was forced and didn't do much to put us at ease. "I promised myself I would stop running into you guys-now, thanks to you, that plan is out the window after a few short hours. Now you can leave, I have no business talking with the likes of you."

The others still seemed too shocked to respond. Building up my courage, I swallowed back my fear and spoke. "We aren't actually hear to see _you_-I need to have a word with Faust."

"Get in line," Rin replied, still smiling tightly. Staring at him, I could swear I saw a flash of red and blue flames dancing in his eyes, but when I blinked, they were back to his normal blue.

"It will only take a few minutes," I urged, regaining my composure. I was beginning to get irritated with his attitude.

"Well, _I don't have a few minutes_," Rin snapped. His anger frightened me and I took a step back. "See, I can't go back to Gehenna until this traitor-" He said pointing to Faust. "-comes with me. This world may be full of _snacks_ for me, but if I'm not allowed to go on what you'd call a 'massacre, then I really don't want to be here. It's like sticking an alcoholic in a bar, but not being allowed to drink."

"Why send you though?" Bon asked, but I could hear a tremor in his voice.

"Beats me," Rin replied. He put his back to us and walked to Mephisto, who has been silent the entire time. I saw fear pass over Faust's face again. A thin blue flame came off of Rin's body, it looked like a whimsical blue ribbon, like a feather, floating in the breeze. However, when this 'ribbon' fell onto Mephisto's shoulder, it seemed to burn straight through his shirt and onto his skin. I turned away; I saw Mephisto trying to keep his face neutral when he was clearly in pain, and I didn't want to see that. How long has Mephisto been such a weak person? Rin sighed, and sat on Mephisto's desk.

"What happened to you?" Bon asked, barely in a whisper.

Rin laughed sharply. "What happened? I realized my true nature. _I'm a demon_, pretending to pass as a normal human was nice for a little while, but that couldn't have lasted forever. Rin Okumura is gone-he just doesn't exist anymore. Rin, Son of Satan, Prince of Hell, now resides in his place." He said proudly, his voice filled with pride for this new nature.

There was a moment of silence as what he said sank in. I barely had time to stop Shiemi from running forward. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards us. Even if this is Rin, I wouldn't trust any of my friends near him-he's too unbalanced, unpredictable.

"Stop it!" She shouted, her voice wavering. I could tell she was going to start crying if this continued for much longer. Then again, the Shiemi from three years ago would have run away from Rin the moment she saw him like this. Rin noticed this too, and looked at her surprised. "Stop talking in his voice! You're _not_ Rin, give back the Rin that I know! What happened to him?! Just give him back!"

Rin's surprised expression only lasted for a moment longer before a wide smile spread across his face. "Shiemi! Did you just shout without breaking down to tears! Damn, you must have matured the most-but, your figure is still as awkward as it was before."

Shiemi looked both offended and surprised.

"Hey, that's rude!" Izumo shouted. Although Izumo still acted like she hated Shiemi at times, she really did consider her as a friend.

Rin looked at her in disbelief. "I'm a demon-is saying that really below me?"

Izumo looked like she wanted to him, but she bit her lip to stop herself.

Rin grabbed Mephisto and threw him against the wall. I flinched as he fell to the ground, stunned by the sudden act. The others were all shocked to see the 'great' Mephisto Phelis being thrown around like a rag doll. It gave them a visual of how powerful Rin could be. Rin sat on Mephisto's chair, making himself comfortable. "So you want to know how I became like this-right?"

Our silence was enough to confirm his question. I wanted to hear this story, but another part of me wanted to leave the room at this very moment. I didn't want to hear what my brother went through, what he was forced to do in order to become like this. I knew that _my_ brother was still alive, but something would have had to have happened for his other self to take control like this-and I don't want to hear that, but maybe something that happened to him three years ago could be the key for human Rin to gain back his control.

A wild smile appeared on my brother's face and he tossed his hair back. "Now, where to begin?"

* * *

_**Review Replies: **_

**Annlay**: I'm happy you like it :)

**Taikito**: I know, I'm sorry! I promise not to make you guys wait so long for an update again-or at least I'll try not to ahha

**Inesu-chan**: That's great, glad my story is worth the follow! ahah

**Zerozero2013**: ahah thanks dude :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys, I'm so sorry for this! I uploaded this to my doc manager like 2 weeks ago, but I completely forgot to publish it for you guys and then I went on a cruise and didnt get back till today to fix it! I know that some of you were really anticipating this chapter so I'm sorry for the wait; enjoy! (woo over 3500 views, for me this is amazing! ahha)_

_~ Laurissa_

* * *

_**Tell me what you guys think of Rin's back story and how the others will react at the bottom! I'll respond to you in the next update!**__ (the last updates will be at the bottom!)_

* * *

Chapter Six

~Rin's POV-Three Years Ago~

Cold…It's so cold. Where am I? Why does my body hurt?

My eyes open-at least it feels like they are-but why can't I see? I don't think I'm blind, it doesn't feel like that, I'm just surrounded by darkness. I've felt chilly before, but I've never felt a cold like this. I called out the names of people who I could sense were not here: Yukio, Shima, Shiemi and the list goes on. After what felt like hours of useless shouting, the dark cloud that seemed to engulf me, began to clear. It wasn't exactly light, but it wasn't absolute darkness either.

I ran towards that hope, wanting to feel even the slightest bit of warmth that it could offer me. I had never thought that feeling cold could make you feel this way-empty, abandoned, deserted. Even in my weakened state, I ran-but even an idiot like me could sense that what was coming was not what I wanted. The eerie glow seemed to spread towards me quicker than the speed I was running towards it at.

I slowed down until I came to a stop, and just a moment after, the light rushed passed me, as if I were standing in the middle of a highway. Everything was in black and white and the world seemed to be rushing by me in a blur. After a moment, the world seemed to set in place but it still didn't feel real. Nothing was clear, I brushed my hand through a post and the image seemed to dissolve and then reappear once my hand was away from it.

Suddenly, people began to appear, one by one and sound quickly followed after that. I seemed to be in a garden-Shiemi's to be precise. The rain was coming down hard, making it even more difficult to see. Her garden didn't have as much appeal without the wonderful colours of the flowers. I seemed to be surrounded by exorcists I didn't know and they all looked particularly rattled in some way.

I felt the faintest presence of someone approaching me, but just before they hit me, their body dissolved and then solidified after passing me. I could feel panic seizing up in me again. What is going on?

"Where is that idiot?" The person asked herself quietly. I turned around and saw Shura.

I saw Yukio before her and ran up to him, feeling relieved. Yukio would know what to do.

"Hey, Yukio!" I shouted, waving my arm frantically. "What's going on? Why is everything in black and white?"

He didn't even look up at me.

"C'mon, what did I do this time-" I stopped when I saw his face. He hadn't been crying but he looked so…destroyed. That's probably the simplest way to put it.

His eyes were wide open, but they weren't taking anything in. His shirt was torn at the sleeves and collar and the red smear on his forehead revealed that something or someone had hit him there. However, it was still the eyes that frightened me the most. If I didn't see him breathing, I would have thought he were dead.

"Yukio!" Shura shouted once she spotted him. She looked like she wanted to shout at him, but stopped when she saw the same distant look in his eyes that I saw. Her irritation turned to concern and she slowed her pace before sitting on the bench next him. Before she said anything, she took off her coat and put it over the soaked Yukio, but he seemed too far gone to even notice.

"Yukio, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. I wasn't surprised when he didn't answer, but that only made my worry for him grow.

"Is it true?" Shura whispered, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Is what true?" I asked, confused. What the hell is happening?

Shura noticed a tear escape Yukio's eye and slide down his cheek, mixing with the rain. Although I had no idea what it meant, it seemed to confirm whatever Shura asked.

She put a comforting arm around Yukio, an action very out of character for her.

"That idiot," She muttered, leaning against his shoulder. I'll be honest, their closeness was disturbing me a little-I had no idea Yukio had it in for older women. "He'll come back to you-this is Rin we're talking about after all."

A chill passed through me. I laughed, but it was hollow. "What are you talking about? I'm right here…"

Yukio looked up, and you could see the dark shadows under his eyes more clearly. "They snapped the sword. It's in two pieces now. Even if he came back, he won't be the Rin that I know-it'll be a stranger."

"You don't know that," Shura whispered after a moment. "Rin isn't anything if not stubborn."

Yukio shook his head. "He left me. He's my brother and he left me behind. We've always gotten through our obstacles together, we've never had to face anything alone-but now I don't have anyone, and I don't know what I can do-I don't have a family and Rin…I just, I don't want to even think about what they could be doing to him right now."

My body had gone numb. I could hear what Yukio was saying but it wasn't processing in my head. I'm dead-that's the only explanation for this-but I still felt alive. "Y-Yukio, I'm right here!" I shouted. I waved my arms in front of him, but whenever I got too close, the image would dissolve. The panic that I was keeping inside me began to leak out to the surface. My breathing was quicker and heavier, I began to feel dizzy. "I'm fine! Just look up, Yukio! I'm right here-I'm right in front of you!"

The weight bearing down on me finally got to my legs and I collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked aloud, even though no one seemed to hear. "I don't understand…I'm right here-but they still can't see me! I exist-I'm not gone!"

"He's gone," Yukio repeated at the same time, but his voice was hollow, empty, just like the look in his eyes.

I shook my head in disbelief. Yukio is one of the best exorcists of his age-he's a prodigy. There's no way that my leaving him would make him become this weak-but everything I was seeing verified that unbelievable truth. Seeing him like this, finally made me reach my breaking point.

I screamed and shouted at faces who only looked at me blankly. They couldn't sense my presence at all-they leaned on one another shoulders, giving each other some strength and warmth, while I could do nothing but watch, suffering in the cold silence. I couldn't cry though, I'll even admit that I tried to-I wanted all of the negativities in me to just be released-but no matter what I tried, I could not cry.

There was an emptiness in me, a void that kept growing and seemed to feel like it would last forever. It wasn't a hunger, but a craving.

"Riiiiiiiin." A voice called, drawing my name out slowly.

I turned around quickly, feeling hopeful. At first I thought someone had finally noticed me, but then I realized that this wasn't coming from the world Yukio was in. A body began to manifest ahead, but this person was in colour, not in black and white as the others were. Once his body was whole, I realized that this was not a person but a demon-a demon who looked very familiar. The closer he got to me, the quicker the realization of what I did hit me.

No wonder Yukio's crying… I thought. My memories from a short time of go came back to me. Although I felt a pit in my stomach, I didn't regret my decision. I'd gladly throw my life away from my brother and friends if it meant protecting them, but still…I can't say I'm happy that this happened. I will admit though, this is probably the noblest thing I have ever committed myself to in my life.

"Remember me?" The demon asked, laughing.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. I didn't want anything to do with guys who used clichéd lines from movies.

After a moment the demon scowled and began to pace around me. "You're not in Gehenna-yet," He explained. I looked up now, confused. I crossed through the gate, so if I'm not in Gehenna, then where the hell am I? "You're in an abyss-" he continued, as if reading my thoughts. "-in simple words, you're in-between Assiah and Gehenna. Normally when passing through the gate, you would directly go to Gehenna, but even though you've got Satan's genes running through your system, Gehenna still recognizes you as a human."

I scratched my head, not really understanding any of this. See, this is why I always walked around with Yukio. "Yeah, I still don't get it. Look I'm not saying that I want to go into Gehenna, but what would I have to do? Am I going to be stuck here for the rest of my life?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? I'm saying that in order to cross through the gate completely you need to kill-more specifically, take a human soul for yourself."

…Kill?

"After all, that's what being a demon is all about," He continued, grinning smugly.

"Then I guess I'm going to be here forever," I replied, matter-of-factly, making my choice easily. I looked at him, with what was most likely the most serious face I have ever worn. "There's nothing you can do to make me kill a person."

The demon's smile became even broader. "Oh, don't worry about that, we won't do anything." I stared, waiting for him to continue explaining. "I bet you're already feeling that pit in your stomach right now? That's true hunger; the craving for human souls. At the moment, I doubt that it's extreme, but the longer you sit here and wait-without human food to satisfy it, the stronger that feeling in your stomach will become. It will be unbearable, a demon starving itself is one of the most painful punishments for us."

I just stared at him with a simple expression. "So I'll just starve myself to death."

"You think it's that simple?" The demon replied. I felt the quickening of my pulse as he approached me-although his presence was not as powerful as mine, the way his eyes bore into mine terrified me. "Demons don't starve. Once they reach a certain point they lose control and go on a massacre."

The blood in my body went cold. "That won't happen to me." I said, but there was an undeniable waver in my voice. "Regardless, I thought I was trapped here? There isn't even any way for me to get a human soul."

I could tell that the demon was getting irritated with having to explain everything; it's not like I can help it-I've always been a little slow. "Didn't I already tell you? You're in an abyss; the veil between Gehenna and Assiah is at its weakest here so you don't even need to cross over. It's not very common, but you'll be able to kill someone easily from this side without even crossing back home. You'll lose control and people will die."

My body was trembling as my emotions were trying to push their way to the surface. "I will not-" I hissed through my teeth. "-I will not lose control."

The demon tossed its head back and laughed. "Take a look at yourself, Son of Satan; you've already lost control!"

I took a look at myself-a good look and was rendered speechless as my mouth went dry. The blue flames are everywhere. How is this possible? I-I can't even feel them, they feel natural, like they aren't even there. I went over these thoughts repeatedly, trying to find some explanation. Is it because the sword broke? That's the only possibility, right? So I'm going to be like this forever? I recalled all of the times that my flames covered me and I also remember how I lost control of who I was almost every time as well-when I lose control, I become a demon. Looking down at myself, my inner thoughts that protested that I was demon seemed to diminish quickly.

My breathing became harder and my breaths came through quicker. My eyes were wide as I collapsed to my knees, my hand clutching my shirt roughly.

This can't be happening, I thought in shock. This was my only thought that came through cleanly from the mess of my mind. I was okay with dying; hell, I even welcomed it. I was prepared to be a prisoner in Gehenna and I wouldn't even mind staying in this abyss for the rest of my life-but I am not okay with this. I am not okay with becoming a demon, I am not okay with killing. This is not okay.

The demon walked by me, his figure beginning to fade away. Although his back is to me, I could feel the presence of a smile on his face as he was leaving. "I'll be checking up on you every now and then, until you come to your senses. I doubt I have to wait long-in your state, I'll give you two days, at least."

Nothing could describe how I was feeling besides helpless. I wasn't good at anything-even as a human I was nothing but a burden to both Yukio and the Old Man. I could feel the pressure of tears forming behind my eyes as all of the stupid mistakes I've made in my life came rushing at me. Why am I so weak? I thought, defeated.

The demon said one last thing before departing from my presence. "I suggest you hurry up and just take a soul-staying here is futile. I promise you, that each day will grow more painful and unbearable then the next as you watch your loved ones on the other side lose themselves because of your disappearance. Farewell, Son of Satan."

~Third Person~

The blue boy wandered around the great abyss endlessly-the demon was right; all he could feel was the pit in his stomach aching for nourishment-a type of hunger he did not want to have fed. However, as the days went on the young boy was forced to watch; he watched every day pass by in the human world. He watched his friends grow apart and become new people. Their personalities evolved into something different, darker-without the young boy bringing daily smiles to their faces, they were forced to face the harsh reality that not all of their comrades will be returning to them with the path they have chosen.

The young boy cried and screamed to his friends to not be affected by his disappearance, but even he knew that his cries was effortless in his situation and also dangerous. Whenever his emotions got out of hand, the souls pulsing with life in the humans seemed to be attracted towards him, as if he were a magnet. there were countless times that he had almost taken the life of a human because of this. These experiences make his condition worse as well. There have been close calls when the human souls were just within his grasp and he could almost taste them. It was now impossible for the boy to deny that he craved human life. He wanted it more then anything-never before has he felt this type of hunger.

He had learned quickly that in order to keep himself in check, he'd have to stop seeing the people from his past. Watching them did nothing but bring forth emotions that can make him lose control. It was extremely hard, but the boy came to the conclusion that he had to leave his loved ones for good. He knew that he would never be able to leave though, without saying goodbye to his brother at least once.

He went to the dorm room that he had once shared with his younger brother and found Yukio Okumura lying back in his bed, one arm covering the upper part of his face. The boy bent down, feeling a flood of emotions. He didn't want to say goodbye to his brother, his only really family, but it was for the humans' sake that he was doing this. He whispered to his brother, even though his farewell went unheard. Just as the boy was about to leave, he heard his brother whimper behind him.

"I'm sorry," Yukio said out loud, his voice trembling. The boy went numb seeing a tear run down his brothers face. "I'm so sorry, Rin."

The voice had surpassed a tremble now. Even with his arms covering his eyes, the tears falling from them made their way through as Yukio's body was shaken by sobs.

"I was supposed to be watching you, I-I was supposed to protect you," Yukio cried. The boy stood there, unable to move. "I-I'm sorry that I got caught and you had to take my place. I was-I am weak and I'm so sorry for that Rin. All of this is my fault."

The younger brother continued to cry while the boy could do nothing but watch his brothers anguish. After what felt like hours, the boy finally snapped.

"Stop it, Yukio!" He shouted. He ran to his brothers side, screaming in his ear, but Yukio did not react. "It isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's! We all knew that this day was going to happen sooner or later, so don't put all of the blame on yourself! I'm right here, Yukio! I'm fine, I'm ok-"

The boys cut his words short. The feeling-the hunger, was rising, he was moving towards his brother like a predator about to attack his prey. The closer he got to Yukio, the brighter his flames burned and a red tint began to glow in his eyes. Just when he was about to satisfy his hunger, his conscience momentarily gained control and allowed him enough time to leave his brothers side.

He had been careless, and he was aware of it. Something was wrong now. Normally when he'd start to lose control, the feeling would dull slightly, but the feeling only became stronger and he knew that he had reached his limit. His body was burning internally, agony was all he could feel. He was crying and screaming all at once as he fell the ground. His body shook violently on the ground as his flames moved to take control of him, the boy tried to force them back, scared of what will happen to him-what can happen to others-but it was no use.

His body calmed, and the boy laid unmoving on the ground. After several moments passed, the boys eyes opened. Wide and red, the boy stood up and devoured every single soul around him. He greedily ate them all, not letting a single one go to waste. Humans dropped like flies in the world of Assiah, and the others ran away screaming, terrified of this unknown phenomenon that was happening. It didn't take long for him to have his fill, Tokyo was full of human souls; more than enough to satisfy his hunger. He laughed as everything became clear to him. Assiah began to dissolve for the boys view and new world began to take form.

This is a completely different boy from before. He has no heart or compassion for others, he knows that in order to survive, he must strive for himself and live only for himself-no one else mattered. The human world disappeared completely and demons appeared, one by one, in full colour, smiling, welcoming him. The boy-no, the demon-looked among his brethren, scowling, but feeling anticipation and curiosity growing in him for this world.

The demon chuckled to himself and raised his head, flashing a greedy smile. "Your Prince of Hell has now arrived."

* * *

_**PS**__: By the way, this isnt the last time I'll be referring to what happened to Rin in the past (both before and after finally crossing to Gehenna). I plan on having some flashbacks, but I want to know how __**you **__feel about that and if you want to see more of it? Let me know ! :)_

* * *

_Review Responses: _

**Fmp** : yay, I'm glad that you think so! :)

**blackchaosaria2501**: dont worry, your english was fine! I'm glad that you're so enthralled with the story too!

**97kingdomwolf**: as long as you guys support me, I'll continue :)

**Taikito**: I'm glad you like the writing, I've never written a character like the way I'm writing this type of Rin so it's a bit of a challenge ahha

**Rabbit Paols**: hopefully, the story will keep you interested! :)

**Kendra**: Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far!

**Mayuko-chan**: tell me what you thought of Rin's back story afterwards :)

**Zerozero2013**: sorry ahah, I'm canadian, like americans say "y'all" a lot of canadians (like me) say 'guys', attributing to both boys and girls ahah

**Guest**: well luckily, your wait is over!

**Canada's-yuki**: your enthusiasm for the update is one of the reasons why I keep updating this thing! :D

**britt**: well, there you have it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the update! Let me know what you think :)**

**- Laurissa**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"And that's pretty much it," Rin concluded, spinning around in the chair a couple times. He stood up, pulling down the cuffs of his shirt as though he were preparing to leave. "Obviously I'm not going to tell you everything that I went through-that would take too long and frankly, I just really don't care what happened anymore."

_Rin was able to see me? It was my suffering that led to his downfall as well?_ I stared at my brother with wide, blank eyes. Why is it always my fault? For years I've trained and trained, but when it comes to the important things, like family, I can never protect them. Images of my smiling brother and father flooded my mind, but the joy was clouded by the fact that I could do nothing to save either of them. I was brought back to the present by Bon's large hand squeezing my shoulder tightly. I blinked several times and regained my composure.

_I am a prodigy exorcist_, I reminded myself sternly. _You don't have the privilege to allow your emotions to gain the upper hand._ I admit, though, the last three years took a major toll on me-I didn't take in or respond to my surroundings because my thoughts were so overwhelmed by my emotions. It is also true that Rin made me angry whenever he made his stupid comments-but that was before he entered Gehenna, so it doesn't really count.

I recalled the first lesson that Shiro taught me. "_To be an exorcist, you can't only leave behind your fear; you need to abandon all of your feelings or that fear that terrorizes you will return. However, it is important to never forget that feeling, always remember it, because it is a reminder of the reason you have chosen this war, the fight to protect the things you care most about_."

_Rin may have suffered, but I know that he is still in there and wants to return,_ I reminded myself. I made a mistake these past three years by brooding, but I don't intend to disappoint Rin or Father again. I closed my eyes and took three, calming breaths.

"Well, I've had enough of this bullshit for one day," Rin muttered under his breath. He turned to the weak Mephisto, all of the amusement and sarcasm drained from his face. "I'm starting to get fed up with your reluctance and our father is as well. I suggest that you just accept your punishment and get it over with however long it takes. This isn't something you can avoid-I can't kill you, but if I'm given the go-ahead I can easily just drag you back to hell with me."

He turned to address us, a scowl set on his face. The grim appearance made him appear much older than the age of sixteen in which he was frozen at. Even though my body is technically older than his, he really did look like the older brother right now. He gave a tight smile and began to walk towards us. Everyone moved back but myself; and then I noticed that Shima had yet to move either. His eyes were wide; but he wasn't scared. I was stunned that Shima wasn't the first to cower away; let alone remain standing before the possible threat head on.

Rin also took notice of his action; this version of him was very observant. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, Shima, I didn't think you had it in you; I figured you'd run for the hills the moment you saw me."

Shima's voice was surprisingly cool and levelled-not the high, nervous tone he commonly used. I turned around to see him-I had only regained my 'senses', as they called it, for a short time and my former students attitudes still managed to catch me by surprise-and his eyes. "A lot has changed, Rin. If the story you say is true, you should understand."

I was stunned to see Rin look away so Shima could not see the pity on his face. I looked hesitantly at Shima; was what happened to him really that bad? Even the others seemed surprised by this. Rin walked forward, passing me without a single glance. He rested a hand on Shima's shoulder and I couldn't help but notice that there was no malicious intent in his action. I was slightly envious that Shima managed to bring affection out of Rin while I only brought out the negative things in him, but I wasn't going to cry about it. Rin always did irritate me before and now I seem to be returning the favor.

"Yeah, a lot has changed," Rin whispered. I looked at him skeptically; he sounded genuinely upset by this. He recovered after a moment and pulled back his hand, as though surprised that he was acting in a touching manner. He began to walk away, his shape fading into the shadows. "I've had enough of this place. I'm going to talk Father, I want out of this world and I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He stopped just before he completely disappeared from our view. "Why are you even trying to save him? All of you treated Rin like a burden; you pitied him because he killed the Old Man and was forced to inherit these abilities alone and although you stopped viewing him as a threat to the Vatican, only several of you really accepted Rin for who he was. Why do you really want to bring him back and make him live through that again?"

_He's just trying to make us feel guilty_, I told myself, and although I couldn't see his face, the heartache in his voice was painful to hear.

"Whatever, just forget that I said anything," Rin said. He was shaking his head as he disappeared into the shadows.

"At least he's not an idiot like before," Izumo announced once she was sure he was gone.

Everyone, including me, gave her an unbelievable look.

"Yeah, well I'd rather have that Okumura over this guy any day," Bon replied who was helping Mephisto stand.

"Mephisto, you need to tell us exactly why Rin is trying to get you," Konekomaru said, his voice wavering like always.

Mephisto looked at him and then us like we were stupid. "Is it really not that obvious? To the other demons I'm looked at as a traitor which makes me a potential threat. That's all-"

"No, it's not," Konekomaru interrupted. The others looked up him, puzzled, but I believe that he has the same idea that I've been suspecting. "What you're saying is probably true, but there's something else that you're leaving out."

Mephisto looked surprised and then smiled. "I forgot that you had a smart brain in you, little Exorcist. Although, I don't know whether or not this is true, I believe that the true purpose of my capture is for the other demons to see if they can really trust Rin as a demon, but they must trust him greatly already."

"Why's that?" I asked, finally able to get some real answers out of him.

"Well, the only one who could really oppose Rin would be Satan himself, but I think Okumura's abilities have already surpassed his expectations. They seemed to have trusted him enough to let him back here around all of you."

"Is there really no one who can stop him?" Shiemi asked.

Mephisto had to paused for a moment to think. "Well, I wouldn't quite say stop him, but slow him down, possibly."

"Who?"

"That would be-"

Mephisto cut his words short. His eyes widened momentarily before his expression became irritated. "And here he is now," he muttered. Everyone turned to see the tall figure entering the room. "Long time no see, Lucifer."

_Lucifer_? I thought, more tired by these turn of events then shocked or scared. Just how much trouble have we all gotten into?

Everyone stepped back as the new face looked down at us. He was very tall, probably around 6'7", with straight brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and brilliant red eyes. He gave off a very similar aura to Rin, so it was easy to believe that he could be his rival.

"Traitor," Lucifer greeted coldly. He walked towards him, completely disregarding us on the sides. "We got a call from Okumura; apparently he's not doing his job right considering you're still here."

"Well, I'm trying to at least give him a run for his money," Faust replied. He didn't seem to like Lucifer, but he didn't appear to outright hate him either.

"You're sticking up for that brat?" Lucifer asked as though he were surprised. I could easily deduce that this new face did not like my brother.

Mephisto smiled lazily. "I've always favoured the underdog, you know that. Besides, if Rin were directing his malice at me, wouldn't that make him a wonderful demon?"

The other face scoffed. "Demon? He's a human who's lucky enough to be recognized by Father."

"Oh, do I hear jealousy?" Faust mused.

Lucifer gifted him with a sharp look.

I was shaking my head, Mephisto really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, does he?

"I can say that I respect him more then you, though," Lucifer admitted, even though it looked quite difficult for him to do so. "He knows where his allegiance lies; he doesn't try to fool himself with thoughts saying that he can belong to both Assiah and Gehenna with no consequences. For that, I will respect the little runt."

"You believe his allegiance is only to Gehenna?" Mephisto nearly fell over from his laughter.

"What are you talking about Pheles?" Lucifer asked sharply, curious as to what was behind Mephisto's words.

"The boy may believe that he has become a demon and left behind his humanity, but simple observations show there are things happening behind the scenes, things that Rin himself doesn't even know." Mephisto explained, there was a light in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Lucifer glared at Mephisto. He definitely didn't trust Faust, but he seemed to be pondering what his captive was saying. "We already know that the boy has two sub-consciousness; his demon and human nature both fighting for control over him."

Mephisto waved the statement. "Of course, we all already know that, I'm talking about the nature that is controlling him in particular."

Everyone's eyes turned to Mephisto. I don't know what else he could know with what little information we have, there's no way he could have come up with another theory that fast.

Faust waited for our reactions and then rolled his eyes. "You really don't know?" It were as though he could read our thoughts. "Most of you just saw the biggest piece of evidence just a few minutes ago."

We saw it? I asked myself, confused. What is this crazy demon talking about now? I closed my eyes for a moment, and quickly reviewed everything that Rin said while he was here. It took a little longer then I thought, but I believe that I came up with the same conclusion that Mephisto was ready to explain.

"Little Okumura has figured it out," Faust smiled, noticing the realization in my eyes. He looked to the others and his smile fell. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you? Why I choose to surround myself with idiots is beyond me-anyway, we have already discussed the matter of Rin having two consciences and that one is always in control of the other, making the other the sub-conscious. However, even if a persons sub-conscious isn't in control of that persons actions, it's still there; witnessing and listening, living a life but he can't control it. Does that much at least make sense?"

No one looked confused, so he continued.

"With that, we know that Rin's sub-conscious from several years ago experienced everything that Rin felt, saw and heard, so we can conclude that his demon nature was also raised human. Besides the fact that Rin has developed a very large superficial ego and has become slightly homicidal, you can all admit that he still has that trait that just makes you irritated with him like the previous Rin. In conclusion, this may not be the same Rin that you knew before, but he was raised around the same people and most likely even grew to care for them in his own way-that's why he hasn't hurt any of these humans."

"So why is he trying to kill you?" Shima asked bluntly.

Pheles seemed to turn pink, to my surprise. "Well, most of my conversations with Okumura in the past only seemed to infuriate him, so I doubt that he was particularly fond of me."

Shima made an expression saying that he could understand that.

"So why is Rin like this now?" I asked, aloud. I kept my voice calm and collected even though it was on the verge of trembling.

Mephisto smirked. "So you didn't get that far, Yukio?"

I cast him a cold glance.

"Well, my little exorcist, the Rin that we have seen in the last day or two was born out of the anguish of the previous Rin. Your brother Rin was in too much pain that his demon side took over in order to stop that torment, but human Rin was then too weak to regain control." Mephisto added. "And lucky for him too."

"Lucky?" Izumo asked in both disbelief and surprise.

Pheles raised his eyebrows at her and then turned to look at Lucifer. "If the boy were to regain his humane conscience, what would have been your immediate action?"

"I'd kill him," Lucifer stated without missing a beat. "Simple as that."

Izumo, her eyes wide, swallowed nervously. "Point taken."

Without even touching Faust, Lucifer threw Mephisto against the wall and seemed to hold him there with some invisible force. A powerful aura blew off of Lucifer and nearly knocked me off of my feet. I could easily understand how this demon could rival Rin's abilities as my body continued to tremble without my consent. I could see the others regretting coming here today but I respected the fact that they didn't cower and run away.

"Faust, are you telling me that Okumura is also a traitor?" Lucifer asked directly, his red flames burning around him brightly.

Mephisto glared at him with an unimpressed look. "Were you listening to anything I said at all? The boy has no idea about any of this, as of right now, he is only loyal to Lord Satan."

Lucifer laughed, but his eyes remained cold. "So if the boy had a reason to appose the other demons, he would return to normal?"

Mephisto took a moment to ponder what his brother had said. "Not exactly, he could still oppose Satan but still maintain his demonic nature. He would need to go through something extremely emotional in order to regain his previous self."

Lucifer had a sick smile on his face. "Emotional? I think I can come up with something." He turned to look at me, his grin spreading, appearing even more wild than before. I knew what he was planning before he even acted on it. This new terror was even capable of subsiding the shuddering from my previous fear. I didn't bother resisting, I had a feeling that if I tried to fight back I would only annoy him and he'd just kill me on the spot. His hand wrapped around my throat tightly, his claws piercing my neck but not enough to break the skin-overall, it was a very awkward position. Lucifer laughed . "How do you think that boy will react when he sees his human brother lying dead on the floor?"

_That idiot!_ I thought. Looking at Mephisto, I knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Lucifer, I suggest you stop what you're doing," Faust cautioned carefully. "This won't bring out the result that you're expecting."

"Like I would listen to a traitor," Lucifer scoffed. He raised his hands, the sharp tips of claws glistening in the light. The others shouted at the demon to stop, but none of them had the strength to actually step forward and do something. I couldn't blame them though, they aren't stupid, after all. Lucifer could just snap his fingers and we would all be dead, they know that and aren't going to try and kill themselves over something they aren't powerful enough to accomplish.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst, but it never came. Instead, a strong wind passed by and a crash echoed off of the wall behind me. Even if I wanted, I couldn't open my eyes, the dust clouded and irritated them, but I was still able to hear.

"I-I ma-made it," A breathless voice said. It sounded tired, like it had just run a marathon. I was too stunned to move._ Rin...saved me?_ I heard him stand, already regaining his composure. He seemed to be walking towards me and rested a hand on my shoulder, just as he had with Shima only a few minutes earlier. I opened my eyes slightly, expecting the previous Rin I knew, my brother Rin, but instead the demon still stood in his place-only this time he was furious. His blue flames were blazing around him but they weren't burning me, instead they felt warm to the touch. Lucifer may be powerful, but seeing my brother as he is now, so angry that he was trembling, I don't think anyone would be able to rival him.

Rin straightened his back, his lips were tight and his eyes were narrowed. The dust cleared around Lucifer and he stared at my brother, actually shaking in fear. Rin wiped some dust from his face and turned to his prey. "I'm going to teach you to _never _touch my brother again."


	8. info

_**I am not done with this story**__,_ I'll start off by saying that. I really hate doing things like this bc it gets your hopes up for a new chapter, when there isnt and you feel disappointed, but in this case, i almost feel like I need to. This month I literally have no time to write or do anything. I'm extremely busy and it probably will be another two weeks before I can update again (sorry) but I just wanted you to know that _I will be continuing with this_, since so many of you are asking! Thanks for all the support, I love reading all of these positive reviews!  
~Laurissa


	9. Chapter 8

_**what is this...oh my god...is this an update? **_**Yeah I'm not even going to go into apologizing with how long this took to update, just read the damn thing and I'll post the next chapter when I can ahah**

**~Laurissa**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I tried to warn you," Mephisto reminded Lucifer, who was still trembling from Rin's presence. "Rin's demon form was created out of the previous Rin's anguish; making him angry will only make the demon more powerful and the human weaker. You really don't listen, do you?"

Lucifer didn't move his body, but he averted his eyes to Mephisto's. "You should've said that first, Faust." He turned back to Rin cautiously. Rin stared down at him, looking like nothing but a harbinger of destruction. "How did you get back here so quickly anyway?"

"The moment I heard that you were the one coming here, I started running," Rin replied, his voice ice. "What you were about to do was out of line and most likely not in your given orders."

"Not in my orders? In case you've forgotten, that brother of yours is a human and an exorcist at that! Their entire purpose is to exterminate us-to kill _you_! They should already be hunting you considering all of the humans you've killed since you've been in Assiah!"

I swallowed, taking in every word that Lucifer said. When I first saw this Rin, he told me that he had already killed people, but I had completely forgot about it after a few minutes of talking to him. Technically-no, _according _to my position, I should be hunting Rin considering what he's done and if the Vatican were to find out that I haven't killed him or that I never will or plan to hunt him down, I'd probably be next on their list. I really just wanted to shake my head at the mess we've all got ourselves into, but this really wasn't a good time to be thinking this over.

"Can't we just hunt _you_ down?" Konekomaru replied, keeping his voice steady.

The demon on the floor raised his eyebrows. "And why would you do that? I haven't troubled you humans in centuries."

Konekomaru stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "I don't think the fact that you haven't bothered us is enough for us to decide to spare you. After all, you were about to kill Yukio. We're exorcist's; this is our job."

"Did you hear that Rin?!" Lucifer shouted. His frustration turning into anger. "You're protecting these killers! I _knew_ you would turn your back on us, I knew it!"

Although I couldn't see the full view of Rin's face, he appeared terrifying enough from the side angle. His red-blue eyes had a killer intent. "You, as well as everyone else in Gehenna know that I'm half human so unlike you idiots, I actually have a conscience, which means that _sometimes_ I can't let some things slide by." Lucifer was about to make an angry retort as Rin continued. "If I kill, or if I allowed you to kill anyone from my past, my conscience would most likely throw me into a spasm where his emotions would most surely surpass mine. Not only that, but I'd just have to blink and they'd all be dead, I'm not really worried about them attempting to kill me. It's not like there's any benefit in killing them either; they're all going to die in the next few decades anyways and I'll still be alive, so I might as well just leave them now."

Lucifer opened his mouth to protest but closed it after a moment. "Whatever, I'll leave you and your _precious _humans for now," he spat. His eyes narrowed more and with a slight wave, he disappeared.

"H-how did he do that?" Konekomaru asked. From the expression on his face he seemed to be stressing more over how Lucifer managed to disappear instead of relaxing like the others. Even older-brother Okumura seemed less tense in comparison to just a few moments earlier. Although his anger was burned out, his shift to pacing and sharp jolts here and now were enough to tell the others that he was extremely irritated.

The change in atmosphere around Rin put everyone more on edge then they already were, which they should be, any type of demon is just a bomb waiting to go off. Rin was muttering quietly to himself, but only Mephisto-who appeared to have made a full recovery-could hear. He snickered but only Rin was the only one to pick up on what he said.

"I am _not_ a traitor!" Rin shouted, making several of the others jump.

Yukio was surprised to find that he _didn't_ jump. He smiled, realizing that he wasn't scared of the person in front of him. In fact, this stranger strongly resembled Rin in his actions and behaviours just as well as his physical appearance-take away this guys anger and hate and you have the same old Rin, maybe a little different, but the feel was the same. Rin had only been back for a few days but Yukio was already starting to slip into old habits with him. It brought a faint smile to the younger brothers face.

Faust continued a moment after Rin's last comment. "Really, though, why didn't you just _force_ me to go; although the demons cautioned you against it, I'm sure they would never be mad at you over that."

"That's not-" Rin started to say, but himself off, biting his lip.

Yukio was able to finish his sentence his head, _'It's not humane_.'

Rin shook his head and turned around sharply. "Shima!" He barked. The pink-haired boy looked up, terrified.

"Yes?" He asked nervously, his smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Rin nodded his head towards the door. "C'mon, you're coming with me."

Shima's face turned to stone, and the others began to protest before Yukio made them stop. Shima looked at him and Yukio gave him a small smile. Shima nodded, but still looked nervous. Rin walked by his old friend, grabbing the back of his collar and started to pull Shima along with him. The two began to disapear down the corridor. "Don't worry, I promise to return him in one piece!" Rin shouted mockingly before the two disappeared.

"What's wrong with you, Yukio?" Izumo asked. "Why would you think it's safe to let Shima go with Rin?!"

Izumo was shocked to see that Yukio shrug. "I'm not really sure, but I know that Rin would never hurt Shima. It's the same as when he stopped Lucifer from hurting me."

Izumo looked extremely doubtful, but didn't argue about it any further. "I don't know, but you better be right about this."

A smile tugged Yukio's lips up. "I know I am."

Shima blinked and next thing he knew, he was standing in what must have been Rin's apartment. He was surprised at how neat and orderly the space was, he didn't mean to stereotype, but he assumed that the home of a demon would be, well, a little more demon-like, if that makes sense?

Rin walked by Shima and made his way across the apartment to sit on the couch. Shima hesitated before following him into the living room, but didn't sit down next to him.

The demon looked at Shima, his expression difficult to read. "Sit down," Rin said, but it was more of a command then a simple request.

Shima forced a smile, but even he could feel his lip twitching. "Any reason in particular?"

The pink-haired boy was surprised when Rin threw him a PS3 controller and began to set up the gaming system. "I got this new game, but I've got no clue on how to beat it and knowing you, you've already finished it at least three times," Rin muttered. Shima could also swear he heard Rin whisper, "-_and it's not fun playing alone." _but he didn't dare ask about that.

This new Rin seemed to keep finding ways to surprise Shima. He stood there for several minutes, trying to find any hidden messages between the demons words, but couldn't so he decided to take his chances and sat down on the couch. He looked up to the screen, recognizing the opening of the game and Shima could feel himself relaxing, adapting quickly to his particular situation. Rin put the game in multiplayer-mode, and the two began to play.

The two were silent, nothing could be heard but the overdramatic sounds on the screen, and the clicking of their buttons. Shima chose to speak when the next level of the game was loading. "Why did you ask me to come?" Shima asked quietly. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Rin tense up beside him. "Why not Yukio? He'd have gone with you without a second thought and he is your brother after all."

Rin held up two fingers. "Two reasons: one, Yukio thinks that video games are waste of time and two, Yukio always finds a way to irritate me."

Shima didn't react for a moment, but as more time passed, he could feel himself relaxing more and more. The game resumed and they continued to play in silence. It took several minutes for Shima to build up the courage again to speak. This time, he changed it to a more uncomfortable topic. "So you saw everything?" There was no need to specify 'what' Shima was talking about.

Rin actually hesitated, he even waited a moment before responding. "The worst of it," and then he added. "-at least I hope it was."

Shima winced and nodded.

He was about to drop the uncomfortable topic when Rin added, "But if you put yourself through that again, I will _personally_ end your life."

Shima swallowed, but his surprise faded into a confused state. Shima shook his head, but he was still just as rattled as before. "I may not be the brightest of people, but how can you be so-_so evil_ one moment and then act so human a second later."

Rin sighed, he hated having to explain things twice. "Yes, I'm a demon now-there's no denying that-but even though I wasn't in control of this body in the past, I was still _there_, so a majority of my life was raised around you guys. Ever since the beginning, I was taught and instructed human morals and customs, I'll never be the 'innocent' boy I was before, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to distinguish what's right and what's wrong."

Shima nodded, actually understanding this completely. Shima also realized something else. "You left out another reason why you didn't what your brother to come: Yukio wants to replace you with the human Rin."

Rin paused for a moment before he made an irritated sound and blurted everything out. "That idiot doesn't seem to realize that I've been there the entire time. I _hate_ that I care for Yukio, but he clearly hates _me_. I know that he's willing to do anything to get the previous me back, and that scares me because-" Rin cut himself short by biting his lip, stopping himself before he had the opportunity to continue.

Shima just sat there, taking in everything that Rin was saying.

Rin laughed coldly but his face seemed to fall. "You probably think I'm pathetic compared to the other demons."

Shima didnt hesitate this time. When he spoke, his voice was sincere and steady. "Not at all. Like you said, you were brought up as a human. Rin-the one I knew-always told me that that his Old Man was great, and I'm sure that even if it were you that the Father was raising, you would have turned out as the same guy I knew three years ago." Shima was unsure whether to continue, but decided to go on. "The reason you're acting like an evil demon is because of what you had to endure over the past three years. Sure you're a demon at heart, no offense, but since you were created, you were taught that certain things were wrong, and no amount of time can make you forget those lessons. From the way you described it earlier, the reason you took over Rin's body is because of the emotional distress Rin was going through at, so you acted in a way that would make those negative feelings be pushed aside. Now, you're finally moving on from the pain you went through, and the _real_ you is coming out. You didn't became angry and homicidal because of _what_ you are, it's because of what you went through. Anyone of us would probably be same if we were in your position."

Shima stopped talking, deciding that he had rambled enough. He looked over at Rin, hesitant, but also curious to see his expression.

Rin looked at Shima, completely stunned. He didn't understand how such a pink-haired idiot could understand him so completely. For once in his life, Rin Okumura was speechless.

Shima took notice of this and felt proud of himself. _'Making a demon stop talking, there's got to be an award for this somewhere_,' Shima thought to himself smugly.

"It's almost like you're human now," Shima laughed jokingly.

Rin's expression turned serious, but there was a mocking attitude in his eyes. "Hold up there Pinky, I wouldn't go that far. I don't think I've made myself clear; I _like_ being a demon, I _enjoy_ using my flames and more then that, I _love_devouring humans souls."

Shima didn't reply, his eyes wide.

Rin laughed, although there was a bitterness about it. "Don't worry though, something is, how should I say? _Happening_, and it seems to be making me lose my appetite for souls." Rin paused the game and leaned back into the couch, his arms crossed behind his head. "Well, I'm hoping this'll pass, but I suppose it's not too big a deal if it doesn't."

Rin scowled, he didn't like the way he was feeling.

Shima couldn't help but smile, even though he didn't completely understand what was going on. He made the right choice in coming here, Yukio may be extremely ignorant at times, but you usually can trust his judgements.

An hour had passed since Shima had left the apartment-he wasn't very happy about having to walk back the academy, but I'm not what you would call a taxi service.

I noticed that Shima had become relaxed and even I can't deny the pleasant feeling in me. A part of me also felt relieved, as much as my demon self tries to deny it, this human body still longed for it's old friends who still somehow cared for him. My demon-self, however, knew better then that. Lucifer was not returing to Gehenna with good news, and as much as I hated to admit it, Faust was right. According to the other demons, I am a traitor.

What was I thinking? Protecting that human, even if I still do have _some_ sibling affections for Yukio, I really should have known better. I didn't stay away from my past because I was a demon, I stayed away from them because they brought up memories and feelings that I didn't want. Feelings make a person vulnerable which might as well be another word for weak and I _can't_ be weak. The only reason why Rin was able to get kidnapped in the first place was because he was-

I cut myself off. I refused to go back to the past, I moved on from everything that had happened a long time ago. I'm not the same person anyway-literally. I know that it will come to a fight eventually, after all, as an enemy I was too powerful to keep in Assiah, they'd have no ways of controlling me, and they'd probably come to the result that I'd stop them from their dirty work in Earth too. Which I would if I really did became an enemy.

I smiled bitterly. From the looks of it, I probably will become the enemy. "A defender of the human race," I mocked. I thrummed my fingers on the table but my bitter smile became playful. The title was extremely cheesy but it wasn't a lie. "That doesn't sound too bad."

* * *

**Let me know what you though of this chapter in the reviews! I'll try and update when I can :) **


	10. Not update, but important!

Sorry guys, this isnt an update, but it's still important! This user on wattpad, clairX333, has been taking peoples stories on fanfiction, inlcluding this one, and posting them on her wattpad account, saying it's her own work. I really dont appreciate someone doing this, and I dont want to keep posting chapters if someone is going to try and make it theirs when it isnt! I'm not the only one this is happening too though, several other people are getting their stories taken, so you think you can help us out? Thanks so much!

~Laurissa

heres the link: user/clairX333


End file.
